Prophecy
by iggyAzalea2
Summary: Summary inside. Even though my stories suck I'm still writing. I don't care what people say.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Austin and Ally and Kickin it

There was a prophecy saying there are elementors around the world that no one believed. One day a stranger came and pointed towards 14 teenagers around the country to Miami where the god's and goddess' will train and gain powers. Will these teen elementors find love or be blinded by the evil that takes over spirits. Disclaimer: I don't own any celeb, Austin and Ally or any song.

Austin – Fire King: Ross Lynch

Acacia – Flame Goddess: IggyAzalea2

Ally – Ice Goddess: Laura Marano

Adam – Water Emperor: Austin Mahone

Jack – Earth Chief: Leo Howard

Jamie – Mother Nature: Iggy Azalea

Kim – Air Luna: Olivia Holt

Kevin – Wind Alpha: Riker Lynch

Kristie – Star Queen: Zendaya Coleman

Blake – Light Leader: Adam Hicks

Dallas – Star God: Noah Centino

Cassidy – Light Queen: Aubrey Peeples

Dez – Lightning King: Calum Worthy

Trish – Thunder Empress: Raini Rodriguez

Changes and Confidence Austin's Pov

Sup, my name is Austin Moon. You might know me as the schools nobody who only has one red-head best friend who people call mentally messed-up. And when I stand up for him or nerd I'm the one who always ends up with a black eye. I'm tan, 6'2 foot tall and I have light blonde hair; and yes it's natural and amazing. I'm called scrawny but most people say I'm too strong for my body. Since my birthday on Halloween, I've gotten some strange changes lately. And no, it's not puberty, I've already hit my man-hood and I'm sixteen. I've been afraid of cold, when jocks beat me up I get over heated then they get away from me because they think I can make fire. And I've been healing faster than a week, probably an hour. And here is the craziest thing EVER. GIRLS asked ME out and called me HOT! The only girl who talks to me is Acacia, my adopted sister. She is also a so called nobody and she has no friends that are girls, so she hangs out with me and my best friend. Since her birthday is also on Halloween (coincidence right), she's is having the same changes except, faster I guess. And she is being really distant and she always wears these fingerless, black leather gloves. Today when mom gave her BOILING tea to drink she said it was cold, and to me it was room temperature. And during the week, and since our birthday, mom and dad have been giving each other worried glances, like their hiding something. Dez; my red-head best friend, was also having these changes since Halloween even though his birthday isn't on that day. He is always near electronics and when I offered him water, he didn't want it because he says it would ruin his...circuitry? But right now we're in gym class, all three of us and let me say these shorts and this shirt are really small on me now.

"Yo, Moon." Coach Carson says in his 'concentrate' voice "snap out of it, we're playing dodge ball here. Nerds against Jocks and when your parents ask why you're hurt nerds, just say you ran towards a pole." he says. He is one of those coaches who like taking the Jocks side, and since I'm in the loser and I'm under the nerds on the social pyramid, I have to play with the nerds. Acacia was standing next to me and she was wearing the gloves.

I never heard coach say we may start so the jocks started throwing balls. There was a ball coming towards my face and without warning I caught it. Everyone around the gym gasped except Acacia and Dez who looked uneasy and I'm pretty sure Coach swallowed his whistle since I don't see it around his neck. I looked at the ball in my left hand and just threw it as hard as I can towards Ryan and it hit him square in the face. The gym was still quiet and I don't see the problem. Acacia grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the gym exit. Dez was also following us and when we reach the exit she lets go of me.

"Here," she hands me some leather gloves that look like hers "wear these and you'll be able not to attract too much attention."

"I'm not wearing those," I said "those will attract attention."

"It'll help you control your powers." she says irritated

"Powers, what powers." I say confused

"Austin, are you stupid because you're blonde or are you blonde because you're stupid?" she says rudely, hurtful. "How do you think you were able to catch that ball? If you didn't have powers you would've fell unconscious on the ground and they wouldn't give a shit."

"So Austin wear the black little gloves before I tazer you." Dez says dangerously. I squeak a little scared of my buddy and my sister.

"Okay I'm putting them on, I'm putting them on!" I say quickly and sacredly while putting on the gloves. They were actually hot, and that is rare during this week.

"And we're skipping gym class because you knocked out Ryan and I don't think Tara will be happy." she says

"True," I say "let's go."

We run down the hall towards our lockers. When we get there I see Acacia take out different clothes and she's gonna wear...converse? She always wears pumps and sandals and I have never seen her wear converse. I should know we hang out 24/7.

"You're wearing those." I ask

"Yeah, I wanna change my look." she answers simply

"But you said you don't wanna attract attention." I say

"Austin, these are the only clothes I have that aren't made fun of AND I'm going shopping to buy more clothes like these." she says

"Okay, but if guys touch you I'm gonna mess them up." I say over protectively

"Oh Austin, she the strongest person I've ever seen, trust me. She gonna mess them up before you do." Dez says patting my shoulder. I look back at Acacia and see she's taking out something wrapped in brown cloth and wrapped up in rope. Kinda like those olden days when the book held secrets or something.

"I'm going to change and meet me in the library." she says then disappears into the girls bathroom. I wonder what's in that book

Acacia's Pov

Hey, my name is Acacia Moon. Or in my case, people call me geeky times two. I'm bullied at school and have been hurt both emotionally and physically. But the physical part ended when it was Monday then I discovered the scariest thing ever. I have powers. Two days ago I received a book but never read it. It also came with a note saying some odd things. And I learned that I'm not the only one. I am 5'6 foot tall and currently my skin is golden brown, not a light brown anymore. Everywhere I go my skin usually shimmers, even in the shadows or darkness. My hair is not brown-black anymore, its pitch black. My eyes have turned red-gray and I have never bothered to put on contacts. My eyes now are pretty cool and flawless and I've heard they're rare; and by rare I mean non-existent. I also wore glasses to take away attention even if I didn't need them and I don't remember the last time Austin saw me without glasses. I have discovered my brother has the same changes yet his are going slow. I wish I was him. Wow...never thought that would come out of my mouth. He also has the same powers as me and Dez was also experiencing the same things except his powers are different. Right now I'm in the girl's bathroom changing. Oh also have I mentioned my breasts got bigger. Now I'm a double C cup. I know, that is just plain wrong. I took of my shorts and my now small instead of baggy shirt. I put on a black tank top, a white crop top written 'I'm burnin' brighter than the sun' in black letters with a red outline and a red skater skirt. I put on some red and white knee high converse with black laces. I took out the green ribbon in my hair and let it down. My skin shimmered again but then it went away. I put on my gloves and looked at myself in the mirror. I took out a tiny make up bag and took out the things I need. I put on mascara which made my eyelashes bigger, put on some red eye shadow and put on bright red lipstick. I covered it in nude lip-gloss and my red lips sparkled. I thought I shouldn't wear the glasses today so I did something I shouldn't regret. I put my glasses on the floor and stepped on them. I put on a black leather jacket and looked at myself once more. Then I noticed something. I've grown more confident. And I looked pretty. All my years of high school filled with insecurity and here I am now feeling confident. Man...I WAS a loser. But not anymore because today, I'm gonna stand up for myself. I took my clothes and walked back to my locker. I put in my clothes and shut it, with the book still in my hands. Then I saw two guys come out of the boy's bathroom. Austin and Dez. Austin also changed his looks. He's wearing black skinny jeans that looked too tight, a white t-shirt that showed off his new buff body and a leather jacket. He was also wearing black converse and his hair was messed up in a hot way. If he wasn't my brother I would totally date him. Then Dez, well he is still wearing the things he came with this morning. Clown pants, a red long sleeve T-shirt and a blue T-shirt with a monkey on it. Then Austin approached me.

"What are you doing at my sister's locker?" he asks full of rage then I roll my eyes

"It's me Monica." I say irritated

"Acacia, is that you." he says eyeing me closely

"No, it's Beyonce'." I reply sarcastically and roll my eyes with the book still in my hands. "And it's Ace now."

"Okay Ace now, I gotta admit, you do look hot." Dez says stupidly as always. Austin and I look at him oddly while he smiled like an idiot.

"What?" he says still smiling?

"Dez, I wonder what your future will be." I say

"HURTFUL!" he shouts and wipes the smile off his face

"I know buddy, I know." Austin says patting Dez's shoulder. I roll my eyes and walk towards the library with the boys hot on my tail.

When we get in the library I pass past Miss Donnelly. She's so old I'm still wondering why she isn't married or retired yet. She's blind as a bat and she is so wrinkled I'd think she was a cushion and sit on her. She was also asleep. No wonder the books here in what was named 'The worst school in Hawaii' are vandalized. I walk towards the old part of the library holding the book tightly. I have never actually seen the book. The note I got told me it was a book and told me not to see it without my brother. I sat down on the dusty desk and started to take off the rope. Dez and Austin also sat down and looked at the book closely. I took off the brown cover and saw the most interesting thing ever.

A book that was on fire (literarily) and it had a gem on its side. I went to touch it and when my hand landed on the cover, my hand felt warm actually for the past week. One time I almost wore the clothes that we wear when we go to a ski resort in Canada every year during December.

"Whoa." Austin said and looked at the book in awe.

I opened the book and two things appeared in front of me. It was a necklace with a big red gem that looked like it had lava swimming inside it. And one was a whistle chain that had a small orange gem on it. Then a note appeared. Then I read it out loud.

"Keep these necklaces and guard them with your life. Put them on right now and they'll help with your powers. Whatever you do not break them or you'll be too overpowered and won't be able to control them. These will also help you find your rightfulness to fire. This is the Power Keeper. And beware, evil is going to awake on the 19th of March the following year. Come find me in Miami and I'll be at the biggest mansion in Miami on 647 Brownwood Street on the east of Miami Beach. That location is where you will train and learn how to control your powers and fulfill greatness. Make sure that nobody takes the necklaces and read the book carefully. Come here in Miami during the end of the next week which is the 16th of November. Your friend the Power Keeper.

-Rudy Gillespie"

"Wow, so I'm practically a flame." Austin says. Look at him with disbelief and shake my head

"Man you're an idiot." I say to him. He looks at me with a look that says 'hurtful' then I smirk.

"So who's going to read the book?" Dez asks. My friends don't have any brain cells. I put on the necklace and Austin put on the whistle necklace. Then we both took off our gloves and immediately felt cold. But the necklaces brightened a little then we felt warm again.

We continue reading and by the time the bell rings for after school we were by page 133. This book is about 1000 pages.

"Guys lets go, I think Rudy said there was a car for us outside." I said. It was true. Another note appeared saying we'll each have our own cars, our own houses and about a million bucks in our bank accounts because of how special we are. I wonder what our specialty is. We went outside and then I saw something absolutely beautiful. And I know you're wondering why we didn't draw attention, it was because we used the back door in the library. Okay back to the beautiful thing. I saw a red Lamborghini, a yellow Ferrari and a blue Bughati in parking spaces that I have never seen before. I felt weight in my pockets and took out what it was. It was the keys to the Lamborghini. Austin had the keys to the Ferrari and Dez had the keys to the Bughati. I walked back in school and opened my locker. While I was taking out my backpack I felt a presence around me. And it was neither Austin nor Dez because they were right next to me. I turned around and saw Brooke Madeline behind me with the football players behind her. Probably to jump us and we are six against three and I don't think I can hold off two. I can barely hold off one cheerleader.

"Who are you and what are you doing at a loser's locker?" she asks

"Um...I'm Ace Moon and I've been in this school since I was fit for high school and this is my locker right now." I say

"She moved her locker, that girl is such a bitch. How come I haven't noticed you and I pick on every newbie or loser and I know every pretty person." she says getting in my face and for once I wasn't scared as always.

"It's me, nerd times two Brooke." I say getting in her face and then the halls went silent.

"Acacia?" she asks shocked at how I look

"It's Ace and never call me by that name ever again or I'll shove my foot up your ass, oh wait, you don't have an ass you're probably shaking plastic down these halls." I say in a sassy tone and everyone gasped including her. Austin and Dez were smirking because they know what is wrong with me.

"Aww...bitch got a backbone." she says then her followers, which joined her during this conversation laughed.

"Yeah and slut gonna get slapped." I say in her same baby tone then her face has a bit of anger and shock. And she's shocked because I did grow a backbone. "Is Brooker the Hooker angry, well why don't you open your legs for the next guy that comes your way. That might make you happy for all we know." I continue.

"Uh...you, you, you..." she starts but I cut her off. "What, geek? Well I don't see my glasses anywhere."

Then her face gets red and everyone around the halls are staring in shock while Austin and Dez 'what up' each other. Brooke raises her hand to slap me since I wasn't concentrating on her and her hand hits my face. My face turns to the side and stays in that position for about a few seconds then I turn to her with my eyes completely red, not grey and red. Austin and Dez panic but don't do anything. Then I completely lost control of myself.

"Um...w-why are you-you looking at me like that." she asks scared. Ha, you don't see that every day. I grabbed her hand and flipped her then punched her square in the face. I heard a crack which meant I broke her nose. I heard a bunch of 'ooh's' chorus in the hallway then my eyes turned back to the red-grey color. The football team came towards me and I sprinted to the exit with the boys hot on my heels and the football team behind them.

When we made it outside we were on the football field then I stopped. Then Dez and Austin came next to me and we didn't lose a breath. When the football team came they stopped short for a breath. Wow and they say they are some of the best runners in school since they can beat the track team. Trent came forward to punch Austin but before Trent's fist could collide with Austin's face, Austin blocked it with his hand, twisted the hand which made Trent grunt then flipped him. Two guys came towards me and both wanted to punch me at once but I dodged each of their punches by doing back flips and cartwheels. When I tried them out I kicked one in the stomach, punched one in the chest and lifted both my feet to jump and kicked them both in the chest. Then before my head could hit the pavement held my hands out to hold my body then jumped back on my feet. Dez was flipping and knocking Ethan off his feet and then punched a blonde guy named Dexter in the face. Austin was fighting the quarterback then he kicked him in the face. Once we were done, students had their cameras out, we weren't tired and there was a pile of football jocks on the grass. Some groaned in pain and some were unconscious.

"Let's go to our new homes boy's." I said and ran to my car. I got in then realized something. I can't drive at all, not to mention I haven't even tried taking a test. But I started the car anyways and reversed out the parking lot. Wow, I can drive, it might be the necklace. I drove towards the school gates and drove away. I saw a note on the passenger seat. When I reached a red light I stopped and read the paper. There was a driver's license and there was an address on the note then noticed something else. There were keys on my passenger seat. Might be to my new house because I already got my car keys and they were written house. The green light came on and then I drove towards my house. When I got there it was extravagant. It was a mansion and I also had neighbors. The walls were a bright red and the window sills were white. The front door was black and had another note attached to it. I parked my car near the fountain and the door. I got off and went towards the door. The letters were in bold, and this might be bad. Then I read it,

Dear Ace,

I'm sorry but your parents were deceased in a warehouse by a dark shadow. I know this is bad but you must stay strong and don't give up on life because of their death. Austin is living to your right so you may talk to him about how you feel. Once you get here and you don't feel better, don't worry. My girlfriend is a counselor so she might help you and Austin. I feel sorry for you and their funeral date is already planned so I'll let you come back to Hawaii for the funeral. We have already planned you flight and it will be at the Bay Bridge Airport at 1pm. And don't lose control about your parents so just get your cry on. Your friend the Power Keeper.

-Rudy Gillespie

A single tear fell down my check and fell on the white sheet in my hands. I quickly wiped it off and opened the door. The house was full of furniture already and the house was big. Probably three stories up and the back windows are so open. I took off my jacket and hanged it up. I went to the fridge to see what was in it. I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. I crushed the bottle and threw it in the bin. I went upstairs to take a shower because I was fighting and I got dirt in my hair. I went up the stairs and saw like seven doors on each side of the hall. I went to the red door written 'Ace' with big white letters. I opened the door and saw what I think was the master bedroom. Two walls were red, one was white and one was black. In the corner of the room near the balcony sat a white grand piano and next to it was a white acoustic guitar. My bed has red and black striped sheets with white polka dots and I had a walk in wardrobe. I walked in the wardrobe and saw that I had clothes that are similar to the ones I'm wearing but there are different colors. I walked back into my room and saw a door. I opened it and saw a bathroom. It has a black bath tub, a red basin and a shower with glass doors. The walls were white and had a design of red and black music notes. I sighed and took off my clothes and took off my undergarments. I put a towel around me and put my clothes in the laundry basket. I put the shower on high and the water was still cold. I went out and picked clothes to wear. I took out some black jean shorts and a red crop top. I got out some trainers and a black, red and white baseball jacket with a 23 on it. I put them on my bed and went to the white drawer. I took out some red and black striped undergarments and went to the shower. I put my bra and panties on the lid of the toilet and got in the shower. I was still wearing the necklace when I got in the shower. And when I got in I started singing.

Can we pretend that

Airplanes in the night sky

Are like shooting stars

Cause I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

Can we pretend that

Airplanes in the night sky

Are like shooting stars

Cause I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

Then I just changed the song to one of my favorites.

One day, I'll have you

Begging on your knees for me

And one day, I'll have you crawling

Like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure

You'll get what you deserve

One day, you'll be

Begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter

But imma drag you under

Cause you just don't, don't deserve

Happy ever after

Cause what you did to me

After you told me

You never felt that way

It was only just a game

By then I was done showering then I got out. I put on some lotion and put on my bra and panties. I got out and got into my clothes. I ran down and when I go back in the kitchen there was a box in there. I got closer to it and opened it. Then I saw something I thought I would never need. There was a sword, a pistol, a smaller gun, pocket knives, darts and a tazer and inside I saw another box. I opened it and saw a crown covered in red clothing. Its gems were red and it was made of pure gold. There were diamonds too. Then I realized my specialty. I am a queen, and I am going to save the world with allies that are also kings and queens. Then I immediately ran to Austin's house next door. I go up the front door and knock on it. Then someone opens the door

"Hey Austin, Now I know how we're special." I say enthusiastically

"How'd you get here?" he asks

"I live next door." I say "Didn't you get the note?"

"Oh, yeah I-I got that." he says then I see something, he has dried tears on his cheeks. I pull him in a hug and he hugs me back. When I pull away I smile weakly at him.

"So let's not talk about this parent thing, and let's get to why I came here." I say and sit him on the counter of his kitchen.

"So, what DID you come here for?" he says

"I found out how we're special." I say putting my crown in front of him

"Where did you get that?" he says as if I stole it

"Relax, I found it in a box in the kitchen and the box had my name on it." I say shrugging my shoulders

"Thank goodness you didn't steal it." he says putting a hand over his heart and I roll my eyes. "So how are we special?" he asks. He's kidding me right?

"We're kings and queens you doof." I say

"Oh," he says and I roll my eyes once again "now that would explain the crown." he says and I face palm. Now you see I play the smart role of this friendship.

"Wow, I can't believe YOU also have to save the world." I say

"Ok this has got to stop." he says pointing a finger at me then I laugh slightly.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head against a wall when you were born." I ask smiling

"Shouldn't you know, we were in the same delivery room with Kevin." he says

"I still don't know why he went to New York, he might be smart." I say sighing

"I'm smart." he complains and I look at him blankly.

"Yeah you are, just like how Christina Smith didn't get a boob job last summer." I say sarcastically and he pouts.

5 hours later

It was currently 8:37 pm and Austin was sleeping at his house and I discovered that Dez lives on my left. Right now I was busy playing the piano then I got a call. That's strange; I don't have a cell phone. I just picked up the iPhone 5 S on my bed and answered.

"Sup." I say

"Hey Ace." Dez answered

"...Dez?" I ask through the phone

"Yeah I called you just to say hi, so, hi." He stupidly says

"Okay...hi?" I say

"Bye." then the call ends. That is one weird dude.

The next morning

I woke up to an unfamiliar sound of an alarm clock? I thought those things have radios, not stupid songs.

"It's Rudy Gillespie, sensei to the stars!" the clock sang then confetti came out the top.

"Okay...that was disturbing." I say then get up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I turned on the hot water in the shower and went to pick out my clothes. I took out a black mid-thigh denim skirt, neon – yellow converse, a white tank top and a neon – yellow crop to written 'I'm queen' with white letters in cursive. I went to the bathroom, took off my clothes and got in the shower. After I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and looked for undergarments. I took out a green and yellow set and put them on. I put on some body lotion and got dressed. Then I went downstairs to make myself some cereal. I turned on the 80 inch TV while eating and I saw something interesting.

"The owners of Moon's Mattress Kingdom have been found dead in an abandoned warehouse in the west side of Hawaii. There was a writing left there saying they're coming for the Kings and Queens of Arcazec, the mythical city where elements of nature can live free of humans. It was said that the Kings and Queens are a bunch of high school kids who go to Hawaii High. The government will go to the school to search for the children and destroy them themselves because they are said to be bad luck. So close your windows and doors to protect you from these monsters." the lady on the screen says. Suddenly my cereal became inedible and I needed something hot. I went to the cupboards and found some chilies. I put them in my mouth and swallowed them and it didn't affect me but I felt better. I grabbed my phone, skateboard, car keys, house keys and back pack and went outside to go to school. I got in my car and saw a wallet in the back seat. It was filled with one thousand bucks and a credit card. Man I already love this life except for the killing part. I drove to school and when I entered all eyes were on me. I parked in my new parking space and got out. I saw Austin and Dez's cars came right behind me and we walked together inside.

"So, did you guys watch the news?" I asked and Austin and Dez nodded their heads.

"I wish they didn't want those people dead." Austin says flatly.

When we get to our lockers I see a glowing inside and I notice nobody noticed. I quickly put in my combination and saw a red ruby in my locker. I took it out and didn't notice Brooke come towards me. She grabbed the ruby and eyed it.

"Ooh, pretty, I'm keeping this." she said putting it in her purse

"Hey, that's mine." I say

"Not anymore." she says. "Oh, and thanks for the excuse to get a nose-job."

I glared at her dangerously. I grabbed her by the shirt and pinned her against the lockers.

"Give me my ruby NOW, and I'm not in a good mood because something bad is gonna happen since my parents died yesterday. So I'm saying this one last time, give me my RUBY!" I say dangerously low.

"No, BOYS!" she shouts, and then the basketball, football and baseball team came towards me. They tried hurting me but I was way too fast and in minutes they all were on the ground.

I looked at Brooke and she handed me my ruby.

"Now was that so hard." I say with a snarl and walk towards history with the halls quiet. I got into history right on time because when I stepped foot in the class the bell rang. I got in my seat next to Gavin and he sent me a flirty smile. I rolled my eyes and looked at the front. Mr. Steven came in the same time Brooke did.

"Morning class, please open your books on page 143. Today we're learning about the city of Arcazec and the kings and queens of the planet the city is in." he says.

I opened the page then somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked at Gavin and he waved at me.

"What?" I whispered clearly irritated

"Have you seen the news this morning?" he asks smiling like he got a million dollars

"Yes." I say

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" he asks wiggling is eyebrows. I roll my eyes and ignore him.

"The King of fire and Queen of fire can't get married because they're siblings. The only way to get their love lives is to marry ice or water" Mr. Steven says. Wow, he actually got it right. "They also receive jewelry to help control their powers, they also get red rubies that can posses a power when they don't have It." then Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

Brooke raised her hand. "Yes Brooke." Mr. Steven said

"If you take away their necklaces, do they lose control and set everything on fire?" she asks, oh no...

"Yes, they do, if they have fear or anger." he answers and right now I'm feeling fear. Then my necklace starts glowing

"How dangerous are they proved"? Trent asks smirking and knowing where Brooke is going.

"They are said to be very dangerous but their dangerous because they are either possessed or angry. They are actually harmless." Mr. S says

"How would you feel if the Fire King and the Flame Goddess were in this class right now?" Brooke asks

"I would be honored to have such presence but I will have to call the government to take them away." he says. Now I'm scared shitless because Brooke comes towards me and rips off my necklace. Flames start erupting from my hands. Red flames almost everywhere and everyone shrieks. Trent rips off Austin's whistle chain and Austin creates orange fire and embers. I grab my necklace and run out of the classroom with Austin and Dez behind me. I rip off my lockers door and get everything I need. And I took the book at the back of the locker and run towards my house. I was there in seconds then I burned the door so I could come in. I took my new passport and went upstairs to my room. I took my packed suitcase and took all the weapons sent to me. I took the red clothing and my crown. I looked at it in my hand and put it on. Then my body started glowing.

Then when the glow died down I was wearing a white skirt that went to my mid-thigh, a red tight crop-top and a white leather jacket. I was also wearing black combat boots that stopped under my knee and my hair had Johnny Test highlights at my tips. I felt more powerful and I had a gun holder on my thigh. I put the gun it there, pit the Sniper on my back, put the darts and pocket knives in my belt and hold the sword case in my arm. The crown was still on my head and my suitcase was held by my left hand. The book, ruby and all my other special things were in my backpack. Then black cars came in my yard and I went to my balcony to see Austin do the same thing as me. His crown was on his head too. Then I looked to my left and saw Dez also in a crown and in a change of clothes. I jumped off the balcony to meet the cops and government dudes in black suits. This is gonna be bad.

Austin's Pov

Man I am rocking this crown. Okay back to the big guys with the big guns. I took out my pistol while Dez took out a smaller gun and Ace took out the sword. But before the people can shoot Ace was actually flying.

"C'mon guys we can make it to Paris by flying!" she shouts. Then Dez fly's and then I flew. We followed her and the people didn't even bother shooting us. Thank goodness she said Paris instead of Miami.

2 hours later

We were on our way to Miami and everyone pointed when they saw us in the sky. When we landed at the Miami Beach we went to Brownwood Street. Then we saw a HUGE mansion. Probably a castle, no wonder Rudy could afford all those things. I got to the gates and opened them. When we got to the door, Ace raised her hand to knock but there was shouting in the castle.

"Jerry, get down from there, I don't wanna go all Rudy on you!" the voice that was singing in my alarm clock said "Grace, can you please stop scaring Jerry and make him come down here!" it continued "Milton David Krubnick will you put down the chemicals, somebody might lose their hair again!" then Ace just went over with it and knocked.

"I'll get it!" a girl said

"Thanks Julie, that is nice of you, SAM put the scissors down!" the guy shouted again and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Wait 'til it comes to living in the same house with Austin and Dez. A girl with glasses and brunette hair opened the door.

"Hi I'm, I'm, I'm I-I mean I'm Julie Samuels and welcome to Casa Rudy, your highnesses." she says and bows.

"N-no please don't bow. I actually don't want too much special treatment, I actually want to be treated normally and not like the queen I technically am." Ace says

"Oh, then you may come in." Julie says and moves from the door for us to come in. We enter the house and see how good it looks and it is great. Ace put her bags down and fixed her crown.

"Sam, come back here and hand me my cell phone!" a voice of a girl probably ten says

"Come on Magi come and get It." a ten year old boy voice says

"Never call me Magi!" the girl says and then I hear crackling.

"Ahh, my hair!" I heard a muffled shout

"That is what you get for taking my phone Tech Boy." the girl says

"SAM, MEGAN I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" the clock voice shouts

"SORRY RUDY!" the kids shout. So the clock guy is Rudy. Huh, the dude has a lot issues.

"So I'm Austin, This is Dez," I say pointing to Dez "and this is my sister-"

"Ace. So what is your power?" Ace asks

"Uh...I'm a Techno princess and I still can't believe Sam is my king." Julie says

"What is this girl, Megan's power?" I ask suddenly interested

"She is the fire princess." Julie says.

"Oh, so she's like related to us?" Ace says

"Yeah, pretty much." Julie says

"Then she must be really intense." Ace says

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say

"You'll find out someday." She says and takes off her backpack.

"RUDY, THE PEOPLE ARE HERE!" Julie shouts then a short man-child came running downstairs

"I am so sorry, these darn kids are driving me cray-cray." he says not noticing us and he was eyeing the doors upstairs. Then I started to smell something delicious.

"What is that horrid smell?" Julie asks

"I think Grace is making those lava rocks that Megan loves." Rudy says still eyeing the doors

"I'm gonna get the fire extinguisher." Julie says walking away but stops to say. "Nice to meet you Austin, Ace and Dez." she waves and continues walking. Then Rudy turns around looking shocked

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks

"Hello to you too." Ace says sarcastically.

"Oh hey, what's going on in life?" Rudy says already forgetting his question

"Well other than having powers, having to save the world and the government looking for us in Paris and Hawaii to kill us because of the darkness, eh nothing much." Dez says and Ace rolls her eyes

"That is something ya nim-rod!" She shouts and crosses her arms

"Okay no need to be mean." Dez says and huffs like a little kid.

"Rudy, when I stay here can you get me a room FAR, far away from these bozos and can it please have its own bathroom. Last time I shared a bathroom with Austin and Dez the shower water turned green, blue, purple, pink, orange and yellow." Ace said.

"You are getting you own bathroom." Rudy says to Ace. "And you guys too because I don't want to have blue shower water." he says pointing to us.

"Yes!" We cheer

Narrator's pov

This is right after Austin, Ace and Dez left the classroom.

"Wow, I can't believe my future girlfriend was a queen." Gavin says stupidly and everyone looks at him with a look that says 'unbelievable'.

"The girl is a beast and a nerd, what does she have that I don't?" Brooke says glaring at Gavin

"Uhh, a hot body, duh." Gavin says

"Well..." Brooke was cut off short when the sound of a locker being thrown to the ground. Everyone went out of the classroom to see a locker door with burn marks and it was bent out of shape on the floor and a blur wind of hair and clothing go through the front door.`

"This makes her even hotter than before." Gavin says pointing to the locker and everyone gives him the same look from earlier.

"Shut up." Trent says

**Fin. I'm done with the first chapter of prophecy. I have to tell you this now. I couldn't write faster because I was sharing the jokes that my art teacher, Mrs. Vilija has been making without her knowing. Even when she is scolding kids it's still funny! I got chased outside for scratching my nose! Worst 135 minutes of my life.**

**Vanessa H.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for not updating earlier or now but my second chapter is in progress. My sister was hogging the computer and now I get it when I don't have it anymore. *Sigh* I might get the second chapter up by tonight if I work on ir RIGHT NOW! Sorry for the authors note. I hate them yet i put 'em up, what is wrong with me? Sorry again. And if the author of Enfueged in Embers (Not sure if i spelled it right), now you know how I feel! You better update. Bye!**

**Vanessa H.**


End file.
